Too Much, Too Soon
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: The three freinds of Destiny Island hop on a plane and travel to meet the silver one's dad in the big NYC! What trouble will they get into there? Some serious twists that will test the bonds of these friends!
1. American Idiot

I'M BACK WITH AN ALL NEW FANFIC!! WOOT!! The first KH one on this account. Don't own any Kingdom Hearts anything. Don't own the American Idiot CD or Green Day. Green Days owns those. Hello! In fact, there are A LOT of things I don't own. Especially in this fic... well just to let you know, again, I don't own them. GOT IT!? good. R&R.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**American Idiot**

"SWEET!! Finally! We're in... Where are we again?" Asked the idiot spiky haired boy as the three gathered their bagged at the luggage claim.

"New York, numskull." The older one said plainly.

"It sure is good to be off the Islands. But this big city air, it's choking." The redhead immediately complained.

"We aren't even outside yet Kairi! So where do we go now?"

"My dad should be here any minute."

"It sure was nice of your dad to invite and pay for us to come here. Sora, be sure to thank him when you see him!"

"Yea, yea."

The silver one's cell phone started ring with a familiar punk-rock, rebel band's song as the ring tone.

"Hello? Yea… We're here."

"Makes sense for his ring to be a Green Day song."

"Don't be rude! He's on the phone!" She yelled in hushed tone.

"You're not my mother, Kai."

"Well she's not here, is she?!"

The silver haired boy hung up his phone. "He said to wait outside. He'll be here in a few minutes. He got held up with traffic."

"Makes sense, this place is known for its insane traffic jams."

"UGH! No random facts! We're here on vacation!!"

"Come on!" The oldest one ordered the three to follow, all with luggage in hand. _"Why did I ever let him invite those guys?!"_

The three stood outside in the warm, New York City, August, air as they waited for their host for the next four weeks.

A few minutes later, a shiny, silver Mercedes Benz rolled up in front of the three. The younger two gasped in awe as the eldest rolled his eyes and sighed. His father got out of the car.

"Silver must run in the family." The spiky haired one said. He _gently_ hit by the boy standing next to him.

The boy walked ahead to greet his father, although he really didn't want to. His father wore a black and silver suit and had a slight James Bond with a Chuck Norris twist but without the stunt double look, oh, and silver hair that was short and gelled. Other than the fact that the boy's father was twenty years older, more professional, cut his hair once in a while, didn't look like he ever touched the ground let alone lie on the beach and relax, in fact, he didn't look like he had ever relaxed; they looked pretty much the same.

He took off his black Bond sunglasses and greeted his son. "Hello Riku. It's been a long time."

A 'Not long enough,' was at the tip of the son's tongue but he choked it back and managed a "Hi."

"So these are your friends, Sora and Kairi, I presume."

"Yea…"

"Come on, cheer up. You're in the Big Apple!"

"I don't think he can ever cheer up!!" The knuckle head said putting a hand on Riku's shoulder and laughed.

"Aw, come on now. I've a present for you."

Riku sighed. One time he wished his birthday _wasn't _today.

"You're seventeen now, and you'll be set off free in this big city." He threw a small object to his son, which he caught with ease. He was shocked at what was in his hands. "Don't waste your money on a taxi. You can't understand the drivers anyway. This one is yours."

"What?!"

"Holy… cow…" Sora said not wanting to swear in front of his friend's dad.

"You got me a car?!"

"What did you expect? You're my son. Why would I go cheap on you? Besides, it's not just any car…"

"IT'S A FLIPPING BENZ!!" The excitable idiot finished.

"Not quite how I would put it, but yes."

"That's so cool! We have to walk everywhere back home! It's not that fresh air isn't good for you, but I hate taking buses and trains…"

"Subways aren't any better. Put the two combined. It's filthy!"

"Have you ever even been in the subway, Dad?"

"No, but I know people who have. Now get a move on. I programmed the location of the apartment in the GPS. I'll meet you there in one hour. I have further business to attend to."

"Wait, how will you get back?" As he said that, a black BMW pulled up behind the Mercedes Benz.

"That's how." A man got out of the car wearing a snazzy suit and similar Bond-like sunglasses.

"Who's that?"

"This is Fredrick, my associate. Fredrick, this is my son, Riku."

"Pleasure to meet you, Riku." The man said professionally, offering to shake Riku's hand.

"Uh… likewise." He totally rejected the man. He still didn't like how his father said 'associate.'

"Well you better get a move on and get settled in. You three have penthouse B." Kairi was even having a hard time containing her excitement. Sora let it all go stealing the keys and putting his stuff in the trunk. He was so excited that he put everyone's bags in there.

"YOU CAN FIT LIKE SIX PEOPLE IN HERE!!" He exclaimed.

"Just shut it and get in the back seat." The annoyed redhead ordered.

"Uh… see you later Dad."

"Good bye."

Riku left his dad with the strange man that looked oddly familiar. He didn't really feel right, but once he got into driver's seat of that Benz, oh man did things ever feels so right.

"OOH! What's this button?!" The idiot pressed the button the top of the car started to move.

"DON'T BREAK MY CAR! I've only had it for like five minutes!!"

"COOL! It's a convertible!!"

"Dad failed to mention that. Then again, he fails to mention everything."

"Come on, let's go! I want to see New York!" The excited redhead in the front passenger's seat said.

"Sora, buckle up, unless you want to be flung out of the car." The silver one ordered, the spiky one obeyed. "Well, I haven't been here in a while, so I don't really know what's going on."

"Hey, how much can a city change in five years?"

"You'd be surprised." He shifted the gear to drive and drove off.

--LATA--

The three pulled up to the apartment complex, and for a minute, they thought that the GPS system pointed them to the wrong place.

"Whoa! Is this really it?!"

"That's what it says."

A valet walked to the side of the car.

"Mr. Sumizome. We've been waiting for you." He said after taking a barely noticeable look a picture.

The three got out of the car. They went to back of the car, and he opened it.

"Don't worry; we'll bring your belongings up to the penthouse for you."

"Wait, I want my purse that _somebody_…" She looked at Sora. "…put in the trunk!" She quickly grabbed the small purple bag that matched her new outfit.

"Here is where we switch keys." The valet handed him the penthouse keycard and Riku gave him the Benz keys. "I assure you we will take very good care of your vehicle and belongings."

"_You better! Otherwise I'll chop your freaking head off!"_ The silver one thought as they walked in the building, the door was held open for them by a very old doorman.

"Thank you." Kairi said. And she was the only one to say it.

Another man dressed in yet another uniform waited for them right inside the lobby.

"Ah, young Mr. Sumizome I presume." The man said with a fake glee. Sora decided that he was "special."

"Yea…"

"Follow me. I will show you and your friends how to get to the penthouse." He led them to a golden-tint elevator that had a large B on it and was separated from the other resident's elevator. "You will insert the keycard here and the door will open. From there you will enter directly into the main room on the penthouse. Got it?"

"Yea I got it." He inserted the keycard and the three entered the elevator.

"Gee, Riku, you sure are popular." Sora said.

"They have pictures of me. Somehow he got pictures of what I look like now."

"So what exactly does your dad do for a living to afford all this?"

"He's owner of a big business. He recently bought it because he knew it was going somewhere big."

"What kind of business?"

Riku sighed exasperatedly. "I'd rather not say."

"We'll find out sooner or later." The doors opened and he ran to the window. "I FOUND OUT SOONER!"

The spiky haired one rolled around on the ground laughing.

Riku hit his head on the wall as soon as he got out.


	2. Jesus of Suburbia

There are a lot of things in here. The ownage of mine, in this story, is zero. Got it? Enjoy. R&R.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Jesus of Suburbia**

"YOUR DAD RUNS A MAKE-UP COMPANY?! HA-HA-HA!!" The spiky haired son-of-fool continued laughing and rolling around the floor like he was a retard.

"Remember… This is the fourteenth floor of a fourteen floor building. And I can, and _will_ throw you out that window. My dad has enough money to cover up your death." The older one threatened and he immediately stopped.

"So what? Hey at least he's not the one wearing it!" The redhead said trying to protect her friend.

"Not that you can see!"

"This is exactly why I don't like to talk about him!"

"Oh come on Riku, there's always an odd one in the family. Take Sora, for example."

"I get your point there, Kairi. He _is _special."

"AM NOT!"

"Then why haven't you asked Kairi out, yet?"

"Uh…! Umm… THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!!"

"So you saying I should?"

"NO!"

"Then do it!"

"Uh…!"

"OKAY! Can we stop talking about me like that while I'm in the room?!"

"There should be three rooms, two on one side and one on the other. Sora, you will get the one separate from us."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you're loud and obnoxious, and I want to be as far away from you as possible. And, you have no decision in on the matter. I could have a flight arranged for you to go back right now if I wanted to."

"Why do you have to be so cold all the time?!"

"Runs in the family. Now go, that side of the apartment!" He pointed to his right and he and Kairi went to the left side.

Elevator bell went off and the doors opened. Their luggage had come up.

"Here you are Mr. Sumizome." The same man who 'showed' how to operate the elevator brought up the luggage.

"Call me Riku. Thanks." The man put the bags right outside of the elevator.

"Your welcome, Mr. Sumizome." And the elevator closed. He sighed and made sure everything was there, of course it was.

"Sora! Get your bags!" Kairi said grabbing hers and leaving to her room. Riku grabbed his and opened the doors to his room. It was enormous. It seemed that the rooms were pre-planed. His room was painted and designed to what he actually liked. But how could anyone know that? He went to Kairi's room and it was painted and designed to the things she liked. How could anyone know what room they would choose?

"This place is great!! It feels just like I'm in a bigger and better version of my room! Oh, with a better bed!! It's a sleep number bed! I've always wanted one of these!" She squealed as she adjusted the bed to her liking.

"_Coincidence. That's all. He could have talked to Mom… That's how he could have figured out what I like. And Kairi, well she's just a girl, so that's typical for a sixteen-year-old girl's room. Hmm… better go check on Sora. I wonder if he's broken anything yet…"_

He walked past the window with the giant ad for his father's company and to Sora's room. Much to his surprise, he was laying on the asleep.

"What goes up, must go down, I guess." He shrugged and walked back to his room.

Right as the silver haired boy had lay down on the bed and closed his eyes he heard another squeal of excitement. He got to see what Kairi was excited about now. He was kind of wishing Sora was there now.

"What is it Kairi?" He said leaned on the doorway.

"Oh my God! I love this place!!"

"That didn't answer my question, but okay…"

"There's a mini-fridge and everything!! And did you see the bathrooms?!"

"Yea, yea, fancy. Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I might never come out of here!"

"Oh good, you aren't going to drag us shopping."

"I could do it all online! There's a laptop and printer in here! But I wouldn't get the satisfaction from trying on shoes!"

"What _is _with girls and shoes?!"

"You would never understand." She sat on the bay window and stared out at the cityscape.

"No I don't think I will."

She sighed. "It sure is a different experience. When I look out my window at home, all I see is ocean. But here, I see people and places, and…" She made a disgusted face at what else she saw. She quickly closed the curtains.

"What?"

"I think I like just ocean better…"

"O-Okay then."

"I wonder what kind of kitchen this place has." She left the room and Riku followed. "I like. I like. It's so fancy. Stainless steal, granite countertops, industrial fridge and freezer. It's pretty big for just a…"

"Penthouse?"

She smiled and hugged him. He was shocked at the sudden show of affection. The elevator bell went off again the door opened.

"Hello, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" His father said walking out of the elevator and seeing the two. Kairi let go and blushed.

"No! No! It's not like that!" Riku said, blushing as well.

"Uh huh. Young ones these days."

"Dad!!"

"No, I believe you." He smiled seeing his son's reaction. "Well, all you all settled in?"

"Just about, yea. Why?"

"How about we all go out for a real New York City dinner later, shall we? Where's your little excitable friend? He isn't breaking something is he?"

"Nah, last I saw he was sleeping."

"Well, then wake him up. And dress up. We're going formal."

"Do we have to?!"

"Yes. Now if you have nothing to wear there are places everywhere that sell something nice for you all to wear. And you can use this." He handed his son a card.

"A credit card?"

"It has fifty thousand on it. Will that do for a few days?"

"Uh… yea but isn't that too much?!"

"When will you learn that nothing is too much? Meet me down outside at nine o'clock sharp. Alright?" He said walking back to the elevator.

"Alright…" The doors closed and his father was gone. "Kai, go wake up Sora."

"YAY! WE GET TO GO SHOPPING!!"

"I didn't mean by squealing in my ear!!"

"Sorry!!"

"What's all the noise??" Sora asked sleepily.

"Wake up, we're going shopping."

"WHAT?! NO!!"

"Well we have to buy you some formal wear, we're going out! Riku's father is taking us to a fancy restaurant!"

"Greeaaatttt…"

"Come on!" Kairi grabbed her purse and pulled her two friends out into the elevator.

"WAIT! I don't have the key!!" Riku ran to his room and made it back just in time before the doors automatically closed.

--OUT ON THE TOWN--

"No! I will not be caught dead in that!" The older one said horrified at what the redhead picked out.

"Ugh! You're so hard to shop for! And you Sora, YOU'RE WORSE!" The redhead yelled as the spiky haired one was snoozing against a clothing rack. She startled him and he woke up.

"What!? Forty-two!" He said looking around. She sighed and shook her head. She threw outfits at the two and ordered them to try them on… or else.

Both of the boys refused to leave the changing rooms, until Kairi threatened to break down the doors.

"Perfect!!" She giggled, satisfied at the outfits she picked out for them. They both came out wearing similar suits. They could have sworn they were wearing the same thing. But any girl would say different.

The boys looked at each other and groaned.

"Shoot me now Sora."

"You shoot me first."

"You both look cute!"

They groaned louder and sulked back into the changing rooms and hurriedly got out the suits.

Kairi grabbed them both and made them buy the suits.

When Riku handed the female cashier the credit card she gasped when she say the name on the card.

"Sumizome?!" She was about to faint in his present.

"Yea, what about it?" Riku said bored.

"Are you his son!?"

"Uh… yes. And I'm very busy so can you wrap this up?"

"Oh yes! Right away!" She hurriedly, but carefully bagged their belongings and handed them to him. He took the card back after paying and they turned to leave. "Have a nice night!!"

"What was that all about?"

"I guess being the son of make-up company owner gives you perks, eh Riku?"

"Shut up Sora."

They left the store and Kairi pulled them into the direction of a shop to get her a dress, even though she had plenty that would be fine to wear as a formal outfit.

They both groaned. Riku looked at his watch. Good thing that they only had three hours before they had to meet his father. But three hours was too long.


	3. Brain Stew

There are a HECKUVA lotta things mention in here that I ABSOLUTELY do NOT own. Got that? K? Good. Enjoy. I know this one isn't on the American Idiot CD, but it made more sense. All of these won't be on it. But anyway… R&R!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Brain Stew**

As the redhead sat in front of her vanity applying her make-up, the boys put on their new suits and shoes. They had been dragged to _another _store for shoes. But at all three stores the silver haired boy got the same reaction from the cashiers or managers. He started feeling a bit… claustrophobic. He was choked by all the attention. So he decided a tie would _not_ be best.

The boy's sat in the living room area waiting for the redhead to be finished. They decided it was probably going to be a while.

"Why do girls _always _take so long getting ready to do _everything!?_" The spiky haired one whined.

"Don't ask me! I'm not a girl!"

"I'm afraid to ask a girl…"

"No wonder you don't date."

"I don't see you dating!"

"At least girls_ want _to date me!"

"Shut up!"

"Ready!!" Kairi came out gleaming. She twirled around show off in her new dress dark blue thin strapped dress that showed off her figured. It was fancy, but subtle. The boys tried to hide it, but they stared. "Do you like it?!"

Neither gave a response, but she could tell in their eyes that they did.

"He should be there any minute. We'd better head down." Riku said, checking his pocket that he had his wallet with the key in it. Kairi made him take the chain off his wallet. She said that 'clinking around was rude.' 'As if,' he thought at that.

Kairi grabbed her new, small, blue handbag and they head down.

Surprisingly, the few other residents that they saw were wearing what they were like it was everyday wear. Kairi gasped when she saw one of her favorite designers, but held her ground and didn't rush over and get an autograph like she so badly wanted to do.

Riku felt weird in this crowd of people. He felt that he didn't fit in. For one, he had the longest hair, probably in the entire building, of all the guys. He turned a corner and saw another person who didn't fit in at all.

It was girl about their age. She was leaning against the wall listening to her iPod. She must have been listening to some sort of rock because she slightly doing some head banging in that corner of hers. On her shirt was his favorite band. He was glad to see that there was someone else that understood the goodness that came of those punk rock rebels.

"_She's a rebel."_ He thought, remembering on of his favorites.

The three were almost at the door. She looked his way once she could tell that he could see her. She smiled, popped her gum, and head up to her apartment.

They walked out the door and there was a limo outside, and his father was standing in front of it with the door open.

"A limo?! Is that necessary Dad?!" He complained at all the money spending.

"You look a lot better without those street clothes of yours. And just get in. I don't want to miss our reservation." He said and motioned for them to get in. Kairi went in first, ladies first, then Sora. _"Ladies first."_ Riku thought and he got in. His father followed.

The limo looked even bigger on the inside. There was television and a mini-bar. Luckily there were seats with their back to the front and the three sat there, across from Riku's father.

It was mostly quiet the way to the restaurant. He mentioned something about three other people joining them but two of them were too fascinated with the limo and Riku just simply didn't care. He stared out the window with his chin on his hand and elbow on the arm rest watching New York and all its lights fly by.

After about ten minutes of traffic, the limo stopped in front of the restaurant. Riku's father got out first, being closest to the door, and filed out the opposite way they got in.

"Whoa…" The spiky haired stared in awe the restaurant with a French name

"This place got top ratings even from the toughest critics in New York! Their food is supposed to amazing!" The redhead said recalling an article in Food and Wine magazine.

"You really know your cuisine, young lady." Riku's father said.

"Well, I read magazines and watch the Food Network. Look! Bobby Flay's, Mesa Grill is right down there!"

"They have absolutely exquisite meals. The one in Las Vegas is just as delicious."

"Great… Kairi gets along with my Dad better than I do!"

"Well at least someone's enjoying themselves. What's bugging you so much, Riku?"

"I'll tell you two later, Sora."

"Alright…"

The four walked into the restaurant and they looked around. It was extremely fancy and they swore they saw Rachel Ray taping a show in the corner. They brushed that off as they were seat at two tables. They were right next to each other and looked like they had been pushed together to try and make one big one. But they were close enough to be touching. It was better that they weren't. There were three people sitting there already.

"Hello! Bonjour! Good to see you all!" Riku's father greeted them. There were two men and a woman. He started introducing everyone. "This is Anne Marie, Jean, and you three know Fredrick. And this is my son Riku, and his friends, Sora and Kairi."

"Hmm, all Japanese?" The woman, who had a really heavy French accent said.

"Uh, yea, is there a problem with that?" Riku said sitting down on the opposite side and opposite table as his father, he sat next to Fredrick. There was still something odd about that man…

"No, no, no, no, not at all." Lady said too many 'no's. Did she not know anymore English than that?

Sora and Kairi sat next to each other. But there was a gap between Riku and that Jean dude. It sounded more like Shaun. But later in the evening they were corrected when they saw a piece of paper with his name on it. Apparently, Anne Marie and Jean were married. But where were the wedding bands? Being resized? In separate houses perhaps?

"Sorry to bring up business in the middle of dinner, but the shipment of avocadoes is going to be delayed because of some draught. Poor countries always bring everything down." The Jean fellow said and the three friends tried not to make disgusted faces at his ending remark.

Riku sat drinking water silent, trying to make as if he weren't even there. It must have been working because he was almost never brought up. His friends weren't paid anymore attention to. They were simply chairs. They didn't even talk. The normally hyperactive one never said a word. It just felt so awkward. The snobby rich people made the life they had seem depressing.

"Riku?" His father said noticing him not even touch his food. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just a bit tired." He lied. He was bored out of his mind and wanted to punch that fake French wh… woman so badly in the face.

Kairi and Sora had finished eating only minutes ago and were just silently sipping water from their fancy wine glasses. They were minors, only thing they had for anyone under twenty-one, was water.

"Would you like to go back to the apartment? I could call for the limo to take you back…"

"Okay…" He said, still not looking at his father. "You ready to go?"

His friends nodded, still afraid to speak, fearing if they did that the rich people would shun them and pay people to shush them.

His father called the driver and the three waited outside for the limo.

The ride back was just as silent, until a thought popped back into Riku's head.

"Oh yea!" The two jumped at his sudden speaking. "I need to tell you guys something!"

He hadn't realized that they were so close to the apartments when the vehicle stopped and the driver opened the door.

"When we get up, okay?" The two nodded and they exited the vehicle. Kairi had taken the bun out of her hair and it was now flowing long. Riku took off his suit jacket in the limo, he now had it swung over his shoulder in a cool manner, and Sora just unbuttoned his. They looked worn out getting out and walking into the building.

Riku noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the same girl was now sitting in the chairs in the lobby. Was all she did was hang out in the lobby?

She looked asleep. Either that or listening to music with her eyes closed, in which Riku often did.

He put the card in the slot and the doors opened the three sulked in and Riku noticed at the girl had her eyes barely and was looking him. Not all of them, just him. The doors closed.

As the doors opened to penthouse B the three got out, and Kairi proceeded to throw her stilettos at the wall, and they may have stuck into the wall, plopped down and laid on the couch in an unladylike manner. You could almost see up her dress. Neither of the boys tried, they were tired from all the mental stress of the dinner. They sat in comfortable chairs across from each other.

"That was the worst torturous dinner since I went to my aunt Hilda's at Thanksgiving when I was ten." The spiky haired one said recalling the family dinner.

"I'd rather have been eaten by your aunt Hilda than gone through that!" The redhead said. Sometimes, she was just one of the guys.

"I think that's what it feels like being eaten by your aunt Hilda, Sora. No, being eaten by her after she's her hourly dose, of whatever that energy drink is."

The three laughed and then sighed simultaneously.

"Oh Riku! What was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"Yea you also said something to me at the restaurant. About some that was bugging you?"

"Yea… that guy… Fredrick. Anyone else think that he looks vaguely familiar?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, he looks a bit familiar. But where would we have seen him?"

"Your dad said he was an associate so maybe you saw him last you were here because he works with him." Sora said now upside down on the chair. The blood started rushing to his head.

"But that's just it. He would have said 'Do you remember…?' not introduced us… And besides, he said associate strangely."

"You don't think…?"

"I don't know. Maybe…"

"What?" Sora straightened himself back up and sat properly in the chair.

"What if my dad really is…?"

The elevator beeped again.


	4. Basket Case

Hey, yo, here's the next chap. Dude, I've putting on up everyday since I posted it! I dropped my book for this! Anyway, hope you like it. It's kinda slow going right now, but I promise it will pick up soon! (Stuff. DON'T OWN IT NEVER WILL!) ENJOY!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Basket Case**

"Oh just great…" The silver haired boy put his head back on the chair and elevator doors opened.

"How are you feeling?" His dad said walking up to them. He raised an eyebrow at the undignified redhead. She sat up right after that.

"Exhausted…" He replied still not looking at his father.

"Well, that was a very long plane ride. I guess it's only to be expected. You should all have a good night's sleep."

"You aren't going to force us to go anywhere early in the morning, are you?"

"No, I have an early meeting. We've lost some supplies for the company so I need to get in early and fix things. Goodnight." He walked back to the elevator and left.

"Who's up for checking out the pay-per-view?" The spiky one offered. The two got up in agreement.

"Who's room?" The redhead asked.

"Not yours, too girly. And we're closest to mine, so come on." The older one said and they all filed into his room. He and Kairi sat on his king size bed and Sora was forced to sit on the floor.

After deciding on a movie, Sora went to the kitchen and found some microwavable popcorn and popped two bags. Just their luck that there were no giant bowls, just cereal bowls, as he called them. So he just kept it in the bag.

The three split up for a moment before they started the movie they agreed on, to change into pajamas. Kairi put on girly pink pajamas and bunny slippers, Sora had sort of plaid pajamas that looked like he had robbed a lumberjack, and Riku changed back into his jeans and went shirtless. He didn't need pajamas.

"Ah, the old Godzilla. Why does all the bad crap happen to Japan?" The spiky haired one said.

"It's one of the most populated countries in the world, but only when comparative to size." The redhead stated.

"UGH! What did I say about the random facts?!"

"Sorry…"

"Gee, why do you have be such a Hermione?!"

"I didn't know you could read, Sora."

"HEY! I CAN TOO!"

"Took him three months to finish the seventh book, remember, Riku?

"Oh yea!" The two laughed leaving the one on the floor aggravated.

The three spent the night watching the black and white movie, still in Japanese, and eating popcorn, although most of it ended up on the floor, bed or in Sora's pjs.

They fell asleep in the middle of the movie and somehow it got shut off in the middle of the night. The spiky haired one fell asleep on the floor, while the other two…

--MORNING--

The redhead opened her eyes and gasped. He hand was on her best friend's bare chest. She pulled back and almost fell off the bed. The silver haired one awoke to her louder gasp in near falling off the bed. How she could, on a king size bed, was beyond him.

He sat up looking at her, not knowing what had happened or why she freaking out.

"You see a spider or something?" He asked yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Uh… no it's just… nothing." She sat up on the bed. _"Did he not know that we had gotten so close in the middle of the night? Should I tell him?"_

"You awake over there?"

"Oh, I don't know…" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. _"Could I have just dreamed that?"_

"Uh, where's Sora?"

"Last I saw he was on the floor at the end of the bed."

He sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at his friend who was face down on the floor. He had the urge to kick him, but didn't know why. He sighed.

"He's still asleep." He lay back on the bed and he saw the clock out of the corner of his eye and jumped up. "Holy crap!!"

"What is it?!"

"Mommy?" He had awoken the lazy one on floor. The spiky one sat up and looked around. "This isn't my room…"

"It's three o'clock! IN THE AFTERNOON!"

"WHAT!?" The other two said in unison.

"Wow, I can't believe we slept that long…"

"Wait, what time would it be at home?"

"FOUR! Well, four o'clock in the morning, tomorrow."

"See, that's why."

"It's going to take a while to get used to America."

"It's a term called 'jetlag' where people experience side effects of traveling to a drastically different time zone."

"There you going being Hermione again!!"

"I can't help it!"

"Neither can Hermione."

"Okay guys! That's enough! Just go to your rooms and get ready for the day! Out of mine!"

"Fine…" The two said as they left. He shut the door and went to his clothes to find an outfit for the day.

--LATA--

"Again, we're sitting in here waiting for Kairi." The spiky one complained as he lay on the couch.

"What do you expect? She's a girl." The silver haired one said leaning back on the same chair as the night before.

Finally, ten minutes later she came out sporting a pink outfit, typical of her to wear.

"Sorry it took me so long guys! I couldn't find the right…"

"Spare us! Please!" The boy on the couch said.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"Someone was forced to sleep on the floor."

"You could have gone back to your room you know. You didn't have to stay in mine."

"I know, but I didn't want to get up."

"So quit complaining!"

"What were you two doing on the bed last night?" He blocked his face expecting to get hit. In which he did. On the leg, by Kairi's purse and the arms by Riku's fist.

"Nothing happened." Riku said plainly.

"Yea… what did you expect?! We're friends! That's it!" Kairi thought it best not to mention how she woke up.

"Yea, yea, same old story…"

"You're just begging me to throw you out the window, aren't you?"

The spiky haired one's hair just got spikier as he jumped behind the couch. The other two laughed.

"So where are we going today?"

"I've no clue, but I ain't going to drive anymore. The airport was far away so that's the last we'll see of it. Besides, you'll be stopping everywhere won't you?"

"I get to go shopping?!"

The boys sighed.

"I didn't think we had a choice…"

Kairi squealed in excitement and spun around in place.

"I'll just stay here under the couch…"

"You're coming too. If I must suffer… SO WILL YOU!" He pulled out the frightened young one from behind the couch he dragged him into the elevator. Kairi sighed, shook her head, and walked in.

"NOOOOOO!!" The doors closed.

--OUT ON THE TOWN…AGAIN--

The three walked to what seems like endless amounts of stores for an endless amount of time. The redhead skips along as she enjoys herself being able to shop like a true girl should be able to. And she didn't even have to use her own money.

The boys on the other hand followed hauling her shopping bags. They weren't having as much fun. In fact, they had absolutely NO fun at all. The first couple of stores they were fine. By the fifteenth and sixteenth they decided to mutiny and Riku opted for tying her up and carrying her back the apartment. She heard the plan and decided it was break time.

Who knew that you could blow two thousand in only three hours, forty-three minutes and seven seconds? Oh yes, they timed it, and they had twenty dollars a piece riding on a bet. The older one won the bet saying about four hours. The younger one didn't give her an hour.

"YAY!!" The spiky haired one almost dropped everything and fell on the pavement.

"Let's bring the stuff back first." The silver haired one said and the other's expression went back to being just plain exhausted and annoyed. "Mind helping Kairi?"

He wasn't really giving her a choice as he almost threw bags at her.

"Well, jeez…"

"We've carrying this crap for an hour now!!"

"Is there no end?"

As they walked back to the apartment, they saw a familiar face.

The three gasped. "OH MY GOD! IT'S…"

"What up?" A, most definitely smoking something, mullet man said sitting in the alley with hobos. "Wanna hit?"

They all screamed and ran. Kairi made sure they dropped nothing.


	5. Burnout

Well, random things happen. Hope ya like this one! I own nothing. I own nothing. How many times must I say it?! anyway... enjoy. R&R.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Burnout**

"What the Hell is Demyx still doing alive?!" The spiky haired one yelled as they finally stopped running and were nearing the apartment.

"No clue, but that can't be good." The silver haired one said as the walked into the building. The door, once again, being held open by the old man, and only the girl thanked him. "Kai, I can't get the key. It's my wallet."

"Back pocket?" She asked.

"Duh."

She pulled out his wallet by the chain; he had put it back on that morning. She took out the keycard and put it in the slot. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

"Who's that?" A girl about their age asked her friend who was about the same age. The two sat in the lobby chairs. They looked as if they came from rich families. They both wore expensive-looking dresses and expensive jewelry.

"Who's that?! I can't believe you don't know!" The girl said in a hushed tone, as if she were in complete shock. "The tall one with the silver hair is Riku Sumizome!!"

"What?!"

"Yea! He's in penthouse B! He's basically right above you!"

"Really? I hadn't thought about that… How long is he going to be here?"

"I don't know… but isn't he just the cutest?!"

"He probably has a girlfriend. Did you see that girl?"

"Yea, I saw her. He, I can always hope that isn't his girlfriend, and it's that other guy's!"

"You haven't got a chance anyway."

"And you do Christiana?"

"Question is: do I want to have a chance?"

"You aren't telling me you don't like him are you?!"

"I don't even know him! How could I like him?"

"I hate it when you have a point."

"Come on Angela, let's go."

"Yea, yea…"

--AT THE PENTHOUSE--

The spiky one jumped on the couch and immediately went to sleep so they decided they would stay there for the time being.

The redhead walked to the kitchen and saw a something on the counter. It was an envelope with her friend's name on it in some fancy cursive.

"Hey Riku." She said picking it up.

"What is it?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"There's something here for you." She handed him the envelope.

He opened the envelope and there was a letter on a piece of his father's custom stationary the note was also in fancy cursive. It read:

_Dear Riku,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person but I have to leave the city for an emergency for the company. I'll be back in a few days. I know you can live without me for that long. You seem to have been. Knowing you, you haven't spent all the money yet, but I put another fifty on it just incase. You and your friends go have fun. I'll see you in a few days._

_- Your father_

He finished the letter and threw it in the trash bin. He walked away, seeming a bit upset.

"What was it?" The redhead asked but he didn't answer her. He merely walked to his room and slammed the door. In doing so, he awoke the sleeping boy on the couch who sat up and yelled 'I didn't do it!!' She shook her head and took the note out of the trash, and read it.

He lay down on the bed and sighed in frustration. "That's so like him! He invites me somewhere and then leaves!! He's made a habit of leaving. And he's made a habit of making excuses!! I'm sick of them!!"

Kairi gasped. "OH MY GOD!! RIKU!!" She ran to his room and opened the door. He sat up in shock.

"What?!"

"I KNOW WHERE I'VE SEEN THAT MAN!!"

"Where?"

"THE ORGANIZATION!!"

"Organization thirteen??"

"YEA!"

"What's this about Organization thirteen?" The recently awoken, then reawakened boy asked walking into the room.

"THAT MAN!"

"And…?"

Riku gasped. "HIM!"

"WHO?!" The younger boy was confused as usual.

"Saïx!!"

"Saïx? Didn't he like have, blue hair and an X-shaped scar on his face?"

"Yes but that can be easily hidden! He does work at a make-up company you know!!"

"Isn't he dead?"

"Well Demyx isn't dead is he?"

"I guess not…"

"Someone must be finding a way to resurrect the Organization members."

"But how? Is that even possible?"

"Jesus did it!"

"Shut up Sora."

"He did…"

"He also walked on water and parted the ocean. Do you think they can?!"

"Demyx controls water…"

"JUST SHUT UP! Now, what do we do?! You dad is working with evil!!"

"It makes sense. He's just a cold-hearted bast…"

"Riku!"

"What?! He is! And hey, what if it's like the original's brother or something? Like the human's who Saïx used to be, brother."

"There's one problem, he's Japanese!"

"Yea and so am I! But that doesn't make my dad Japanese now does it!"

"Oh, you've got a point there…"

"Hey did you notice something?"

"What?"

"Sora's asleep and drooling on your shoe."

Kairi jumped back and gasped. She kicked the boy on the floor in the abdomen.

"OWW!! What was that for Kairi?!" He asked jumping up.

"You were drooling on my shoe!!"

"Oh… but why'd you kick me?!"

"Would you like me to kick you again?! I could aim a little lower!!"

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!"

"Then shut up!"

"Hey Sora, why are you sleeping so much? You're sleeping more than you usually are."

"I don't know… I've been tired ever since we got here. I was fine yesterday before we got here."

"Hmm, is there something in your room that could have done this to you?"

"No, not that I know of… Anyways, I wasn't in my room just now! But… it feels like I just pass out."

"It's probably just jetlag. You'll stop in a few days."

"I hope…"

"Hey, what time is it?"

Riku looked over at his clock on the side table. "Quarter after eight."

"No wonder I'm hungry. We only had lunch today!"

"I think we burned that off with you shopping…"

"Ha…ha…"

"TAKEOUT!"

"I highly doubt you can order takeout to a place like this, Sora."

"You never know until you try!"

"You call then."

"Chinese?"

"Naturally. Wait, do you even have a number?"

"Magical powers of the internet."

"When did you use the internet?"

"Before we left home."

"You searched for a Chinese takeout number for New York before we even left home?!"

"You say I don't come prepared. I also got a few other numbers and a list of food places we MUST go to. New York City Pizza! It's a must have!!" He ran to his room and grabbed a piece of paper out of his bag and ran back. "This place is a chain so it's like the one we have at home!"

"Cool…"

Sora dialed the number and ordered some random things in Chinese. He spoke Chinese takeout better than English or Japanese!

"For being Japanese, we sure eat a lot of Chinese takeout…"

"That is weird…"

--LATA--

As the three enjoy their takeout, that Sora had to wait _outside_ of the apartment complex for, they talk about what to do the next day.

"Go to a movie? Seriously?" The redhead asked after hearing spiky's idea.

"Yea! Why not? That sequel to the movie with the big red dude is out! I want to see it!" He said excitedly.

"Didn't the first one give you nightmares?" The silver haired one said and laughed. The other boy blushed.

"It's like the moment we walked into the country we became Americans…" She said shaking her head.

"So what? Things here are laid back compared to Tokyo."

"We're not from Tokyo. Our island is peaceful compared to this city. There are basically no cars, and hardly any crime! But here there's tons of it!"

"Was that what you saw out of your window yesterday, Kai?"

"I had almost forgotten that Riku!"

"Welcome to New York… Just don't go out alone Kairi."

"I don't think I want to…"


	6. Having a Blast

WARNING! Someone is going to get spontaneously kissed in this chapter! And someone may or may not run over a clown! Just to let you know… ya know? Oh yea, don't own ANYTHING! I seriously don't own a thing. I wish I owned myself. But the laptop this was typed on owns me. JK! XD R&R! You better freaking ENJOY! (No I am not a NYC mobsta… -shifty eyes-)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Having a Blast**

For the next day they set their alarm to wake them up at an earlier time. They didn't feel like wasting most of the time in bed. Well, two of three didn't want to.

The alarms went off simultaneously and they all sat up rubbing their eyes and yawning.

The redhead turned on television to see what the weather was going to be like for the day, as she dried her hair from her shower. She had left it the night before on some station that frequently showed the news of celebrities.

She scoffed. "Americans…"

As she was about to change the channel she heard something interesting. They were talking about her best friend!

"Yes! Riku Sumizome, son of the business tycoon! He arrived yesterday with two other people. No word yet on the names of those two…" One of the people on the TV said as they showed a badly angled video of the three walking out of the airport. Kairi was in shock.

"RIKU!" She yelled through the wall hoping that he was up or not in the bathroom.

"What?!" He yelled back. He was only half dressed and was about to put on his shirt.

"Turn to channel twenty-three!!"

"Why?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

He grabbed the remote off the side table and flipped to channel twenty- three. He gasped. He too was in complete shock.

"What the Hell…!?"

"You watching?!"

"Yes I am!!"

"Are you wondering the same thing?"

"Oh Hell yea!" He sat on his bed and started at the TV. He had never been on television before. But now he was at the center of a gossip circle and he had been secretly video taped!

"He's rather unlike his father isn't he?" A woman on the TV said.

"Totally. I mean, he looks more like he has 'street cred' than a business degree. I was completely shocked when I saw him in that suit. I wonder if he picked that out himself or if he someone do it for him. Who is he wearing here?" A man said critiquing him as a video, with another bad angle, played behind them. Riku wanted so badly to punch him in the face. Kairi did as well.

"I picked out that outfit!! He couldn't and wouldn't! I look awful from the back!!"

The spiky haired one walked into the living room expecting his friends to be already there, but to his surprise they weren't.

"Oh no! They didn't leave me hear did they?!" He sunk to the floor. Riku's door opened and he looked at Sora on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Uh huh…"

Kairi's door opened as well.

"Can you believe that Riku?! Such…! Err!"

"I know! Freaking paparazzi!!"

"What?" Sora asked feeling left out.

"We were video taped and now we're being talked about on some freaking gossip show!!"

"Are we going to recorded everywhere we go? Or what?"

"I don't know but I don't like this… why is my dad so famous? He's not a movie star or anything… he just runs… Oh…"

"The biggest make-up company in the entire country. They even sell it in Japan!"

"F…!!" He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming a swear word, that probably would have been heard by the people below them. "Ugh!"

"It's like as big as the Umbrella Corporation was in Resident Evil! The whole world was infected!!"

"Oh great! Thanks Sora! Make me think that my dad is going to turn the entire world into zombies!!"

"With natural products! Or so it says…"

"Better stay clear of Kairi! She wears that stuff! Don't let her bite you!" The spiky one joked and got ready to run.

"Must you always be an immature idiot?!"

"I think he does… Just don't him seriously…"

"Yea I know… But…" She sighed. "Sometimes he just gets on my nerves."

"Same here. Are we going to head out, or are we going to stay in here for the rest of the month?"

"Out!"

"Cool, come on." He, again, checked his wallet for the key before they left. He didn't want to be locked out.

"Now that I think about, going to see a move was brilliant! The paparazzi won't be able to video tape us! Sora that was genius!" Kairi went up to Sora and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yea, yea… I'm not kissing him… And besides it's not like he knew it would happen…"

"Maybe he did… in his state of not knowing he could have some psychic powers. He's done it before ya know. Remember when he yelled 'cake!' last week and when we got to your house your mom had baked one?"

"Coincidence. Besides, he's always thinking about food…"

"True, true…" She walked over to the elevator by Riku and left Sora standing blushing and unable to move.

"You kissed him for no reason then…"

"It was only on the cheek. And I can do that you know."

"Uh huh…" As he was pressing the button, she kissed him on the cheek too. He was surprised and blushed too.

"See?" She giggled and walked into the elevator. "Come on!!" She stood inside smiling. The boys walked into the elevator in a sort of daze. They had snapped out of by time they exited the elevator.

The same punk-rocker chick was sitting in the lobby listening to music again with a different punk-rock band on her shirt. They figured that she always sat in the lobby.

She got up and walked past them as they were leaving. Her hazel eyes caught Riku's green ones. She walked faster then and went up to her apartment.

The other two paid no mind and the three walked to the movies.

They were almost there when a circus type thing was walking in the streets. Amazingly, no one was hurt. Until one got too close to Sora, he screamed like a little girl and ran and the clown chased him across the street.

_Then,_ someone got hurt. No, surprising not Sora. The clown got ran over by a clown car. And then the ambulance that came for him ran over _another _clown, and so the chain went on until all five clowns had been run over by something. The third was hit but a motorcycle, fourth, a person on a bicycle, and fifth by a little kid. Amazing right? The things that happen in New York…

(A/N: Strangely, that may have happened… Wouldn't that be crazy? Unless you live there that is…)

The next few days were practically the same. They went to movies, ate fast food and Kairi went shopping while the other two mindlessly carried her bags, and random freak shows got run over by random motor vehicles. But then, Riku's dad came back…

"_Hey look! One more freak show to run over!!"_ The silver haired boy thought as his dad stepped out of the limo. He father had just arrived at the airport and he was forced to wait outside for him while the other two stayed up in the penthouse.

"Hello, Riku! How are things?" His dad said greeting his son.

"Having a blast Dad…" He then remembered the song of the same name. He laughed in his head.

"That's good. You aren't getting in any trouble are you?"

"I'm too old for that…"

"No, I'd say that you're at that age." He passed his son and walked into the lobby.

"Hey wait! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You'll figure it out." He slid his keycard into the penthouse A elevator door and walked in as it opened. He smiled as he watched his son figure it out.

"HEY!" The doors closed on him before he could say anymore. "That…!! Err…"

He went up to his own penthouse aggravated.

"Did go well?" The redhead asked.

"He just pisses me off sometimes…" He said sitting on the couch.

"Uh oh, what now?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay…"

"Where's Sora?"

"He found the video games."

"What?! Video games?!"

"Boys…"

"AW MAN! I DIED!"

"Should we go check?"

"I don't think so but we should anyway." He said getting up and the redhead followed. "What the Hell is going on?"

Sora abruptly threw a game case a Riku's head. Surprisingly it actually hit his head. It then dropped to the floor.

"You could have just told me ya moron!" He picked up the case and gasped. "KINGDOM HEARTS?!"

"The sequel!"

"B…but… That's just messed up…"

"You aren't even on the cover Riku…"

"NOT COOL!"

Sora snickered to himself as he fought some weird looking monster in a dead looking town.

"This doesn't even look like us on the cover…"

"It's a drawing technique called 'crap."

"Oh come on, don't be so uptight because you aren't on the cover."

"I'm not! I better be in the game though!!"

"You are. But you're ugly as Hell!!"

"Oh no, they don't have me as…"

"YES THEY DO!"

The silver haired boy hit his head on the wall repeatedly. He had a feeling that he would be doing that a lot in the next month.

--O.O--

(A/N: Sorry… I had planned something bigger… but it didn't fit. This one is already longest chapter so far! I just added the KH game joke in to make an ending and make you laugh, mostly the laugh. I know what you're thinking… and just shut up those thoughts in a closet and then throw them a coming out party when you've read the last chapter of this freaking fic!! Kay? You shouldn't be thinking when you read my fanfics. I don't when I type them!)


	7. Brat

OMGOSH! I changed the name for this chapter SOO and TOO many times! I literally changed it five times. I just couldn't find the right Green Day song! So I decided that Riku was being a big brat in the chapter so… the name stuck. Lucky thing that's a song title! XD There you go. ENJOY! R&R! Oh and, nothing happens in the storyline, it's a boring, gotta-get-it-outta-the-way kind of chapter. Every story has one. I OWN NOTING.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Brat**

The silver haired boy lay on his bed in the dark, contemplating whether or not he should find the people who made the game and kick their freaking... butts. He also thought about his father.

He really didn't want to think about him anymore and pulled out his iPod and put on the loudest song from his favorite band, which just so happened to be his favorite song.

He closed his eyes listen the beat. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep listening to music until he woke up in the middle of the night to _one _of the greatest workings of Metallica.

He sighed as he shut off his music player and set it on the table beside him. He looked at the clock, it read four A.M. He tried to go back to sleep, but found it troublesome.

After about an hour of tossing and turning he finally gave up and put back on his music. He went back to the same old stuff, but some slower of the band's songs. After listening to the song about walking a broken dream boulevard ten times, he fell asleep, again, with the music on.

He was gently shaken. He couldn't hear anything because of some random song playing. He didn't bother with opening his eyes. He didn't want to.

"Riku…" Some was saying his name but he couldn't make out voice through the music. He was shaken harder. He still didn't care. Suddenly his music shot up to full blast and jumped out of bed and threw the headphones.

"What the…?!" He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the girl from on the floor.

"No wonder you slept threw your alarm!! You had music in your ears!" She said, the redhead was already dressed and everything. He lay back on the floor and closed his eyes. "Oh no you don't!"

"Oh yes I do…"

"Sora is even up and dressed!"

"I don't care…"

"What's your problem this morning?! You're usually a morning person!"

"I don't know Kai… I just don't want to get up…"

"Do you have a bad dream?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm four…"

"Jeez…"

"Read between the lines, what's fucked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs and no I'm still alive and I walk alone."

"You listen to too much Green Day. I'm cutting you off."

"No!"

"I already have your iPod. No more music for you!"

"Music is my life!"

"No wonder you live the life of an emo punk-rocker teen." The spiky haired one said walking into the room.

"Shut up Sora."

"Just leave him Kairi. Steal the key and we can go somewhere."

"Are you actually asking her out, Sora?" The older boy laughed.

"Shut up!" Spiky said blushing.

"Go on, key's up there. I got cash off the card. It's in the drawer. Have fun without me."

"Come on, Riku! Don't be such a downer!"

"You are a bit _overly _depressive today…"

"Sora, take Kairi out somewhere nice. We all know you love her, so go show it."

"Again with the talking about me like that while I'm in the room!"

"It's true Kairi. I know you love him too, for some crazy reason. I will forever be the depressive third wheel…"

The two blushed and felt kind of sorry for their friend.

"Aw Riku it's not like that… You'll find somebody someday! Cheer up!"

"You stole my music, how can I cheer up?"

"Music can't possible control your mood."

"You'd be surprised Kairi… I've seen his mood change in an instant when he puts the headphones in."

"Just go you two."

"What if you want to leave? We only have one keycard."

"I bet my dad has the other. That son of a…"

"RIKU!"

"Must you always interrupt me when I'm going to insult my dad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because! He obvious cares for you to go through all this trouble of inviting us here! Plus he's paying for everything!"

"He's trying to buy my care. I know he wants something out of it."

"What?! You to stop thinking he's such an ass?! If you ask me, you're the one being an asshole!!"

Sora backed up walked out of the room. He did NOT want to be in the middle of this.

"We never would have come if it weren't for you!"

She gasped. "What?!"

"You saw that freaking letter and forced me on the plane! You thought it might bring us together! But think again! He ditched me!"

"It was only for a few days, and he had an emergency in the business!"

"Oh so you read my letter?!"

"Well…"

"You defile all my personal space. Some friend you are."

Kairi started crying and ran out of the room.

"Kairi! What happened!?" Sora stood up and she wrapped her arms around him.

"That idiot!"

"Don't worry, he didn't mean it. Whatever he said… you know he listens to music when he can't sleep so there must be something bothering him. Want me to go find out what it is?"

She nodded, let go and sat on the couch while Sora went to Riku's room. He closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

"What's your problem?!"

"You."

"No seriously! Tell me what's wrong! You hurt Kairi's feelings!!"

"Whatever…"

"Don't whatever me! I know something's wrong and you better tell me!"

"Or what?" The older boy stood up and looked at the other. "You'll hurt me? Sorry but it isn't that easy."

"No. We'll leave New York and you won't ever see us again."

"Be my guest."

"How can you just say that!? After all that we've been through?!"

"Maybe the darkness has come back…"

"You sure as Hell aren't doing anything to fight it!"

"What's the use? The real world isn't any better."

"Yes it is! Just open your freaking eyes and see the people who care for you! You may not believe it, but your dad cares about you!"

"My dad doesn't give a _shit _about me! He walked out on my mom knowing she was pregnant! He didn't want his reputation ruined! I've only seen him four times in my entire life! Do you think that I care if he tries to?! My life is none of your business anyway!"

"Do you remember the day we finally reunited after you were locked behind the Door to Darkness?"

"Yea, what's your point?"

"That day, I was so happy to see you again, but at the same time, I was sad. I was sad to see what you had become. You had become that because you always tried doing things on your own. Why do you always have to go and do everything by yourself when you have friends like us to stand behind you and help you?! You can't do everything alone you know! You need us! And we need you, Riku!! But if you can't face the truth then… then…!" He was almost going to break into tears.

"Sora… You're a complete and utter idiot…" This kind of ticked off the younger boy and sent him leaping on the older one trying to punch him.

"YOU…!!"

"I didn't get to finish!" The older one said pushing off the younger one.

"Going to insult me some more?!"

"No… it's just… I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"You should be telling Kairi that. Not me."

"You're right, but I'm afraid to face her right now. She might hurt me or something."

"She _was _pretty pissed. What'd you do to her?!"

"How do I face her? And don't 'Like this!' and make a stupid face!"

"She might just not slap you if you do…"

"True…"

"Better hurry up before she boils anymore. I'll wait in here just incase."

"Chicken!"

"I fear her too ya know!"

The silver haired boy sighed and walked out of the room. "Uh, Kairi?"

She didn't even turn around. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Kairi, I'm sorry." He walked slowly walked closer. "About what I said, I didn't mean it."

She still wouldn't talk. He was soon standing in front of her and she wouldn't look at him.

"You're right. I am just an asshole." She finally looked at him then. She got up and hugged him.

"No your not!! I didn't mean what I said either!"

"No, it's true. I never should have treated you guys like that."

"We all have our bad days. All is forgiven."

"You should be that easy on me."

"I have to be. I'm easy on Sora aren't I? I don't want you to think I give him special treatment just because I have feelings for him."

"Aren't you supposed to?" The two laughed.

"It's good to see you're yourself again."

"It's good to see that you haven't slapped me yet."

"Do you want me to?"

"NO!"

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

"Good boy."

--O.O--

(A/N: As you may have noticed… The characters have little things I call them instead of their names. It's mostly their hair that I call them by. Examples: "Silver haired one" "Redhead" "Spiky" You get who I'm talking about right? If you played the game or have even seen pictures you'd know who's who. (In order of what's previous) Riku, Kairi, Sora. There you go. I don't know why I waited until chap 7 to say anything… whatever… MORE FUN COMING UP NEXT!)


	8. When I Come Around

Holy jeez, has it really been that long since I posted something? Sorry fans. I've been busy of late. I was writing my book, my birthday's coming up and I'm planning for that and I recently changed how I look (like you give a damn) duetosomeWPPstuffCough Just Kidding!! ;D But anyway, it was worth the wait, I hope. OOH some juicy stuff in here! Just wait until the next chap!! anyway, enjoy, R&R and I don't own crap. THERE YA GO PUNK! LOL. OH! FLASHBACK CONTAINED IN THIS HERE FIC!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**When I Come Around**

"THE hottest day in New York, and we're outside?!" The spiky haired one complained as they sat outside.

"Shut up. At least you got your ice cream…" The redhead said sipping a shake from McDonalds.

"It's not like at home. It's too plain." He took a lick of his vanilla cone.

"Must you _always _complain?" The silver haired said annoyed.

"That's what I do."

"Figures. Come on; let's go before we get stalked again."

"Alright…"

"That totally spoils everything… Thanks a lot Riku."

"Shut it Sora."

"It was a joke!"

"You know better than that Sora!"

"Whatever…"

"Hurry up. My dad said we have to meet him in the lobby at three."

"Yea, yea…"

The three walked back to the apartment complex and there were two people getting out of a limo.

"Welcome back Mr. Grayland, Mrs. Grayland." That same valet said as he opened the door for a man and what looked liked his wife. But the girl was about ten or so years younger than the man. But you know rich people.

There were two people that looked their age, maybe even older, waiting for the two that were coming out of the limo.

"How's my little girl?" Mr. Grayland said to the girl, hugging her.

"Dad, I'm not little anymore." She said smiling.

"You're still my little girl Christiana. Ah, hello Lucas, my grown man. You'll be taking over the company before I know it won't you?"

"Not as long as you're still alive and well Dad." The man, Lucas, said.

"That's what I like to here. Come on now. Let's get inside. Anne?" The family walked into the apartments.

"Who was that?" Spiky asked.

"Who was that?!' That was Riku's dad's biggest rival! Grayland!!"

"Uh oh, my dad's in the lobby!"

They ran into the lobby before the doorman could even open the doors for them. They opened them themselves.

They went in to see the two rivals exchanging simple greetings and to going on their way.

"At least they aren't killing each other…" Sora whispered.

"They're in public. They're to profession to do anything where people can see them." Riku whispered.

"Hello, Riku!" He said greeting his son.

"Hey, Dad, so what's up?"

"A few companies are coming together and throwing a benefit party for to fight against world hunger. And my company is one of them. I would like it very much if you and your friends attend. It will cost nothing to any of you."

"Keeping up appearances eh?"

"Oh come on now, it'll be fun! Please?"

"Alright. You two?"

"Of course!"

"Again she speaks for me."

"You just have no say."

"I never do." The four laughed.

"Wait, when is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"You could've told us sooner ya know!"

"I know, I know, but I was busy! Remember to dress up!" He said walking to the penthouse A elevator.

"ERR! That…!"

"Just come on Riku…" Kairi and Sora said pushing him to their elevator.

"Now I have to dress up again!" Riku said sitting on the couch.

"Be a rebel and go in that. You'll make the gossip news." Sora said sitting on couch across from him.

"That place will probably be crawling with news people won't it?"

"It's basically a celebrity charity. So most likely." Kairi said.

"Just great."

"We can show, and then ditch the party an hour in!" The spiky haired one offered.

"Oh that's brilliant! You want Riku to ditch his father!! How dull can you be?!" The redhead smacked the spiky one in the arm.

"No, that _is_ brilliant…" The silver one said.

"You're not…?"

"If I only I knew where it was going to take place, then we could make a plan to escape."

"Pull the fire alarm."

"This isn't high school! We're in the outside life now! You can't just 'make it rain' only a bunch of millionaires!"

"It'd be hilarious!"

"Shut up Sora!"

"You know what, let's just go and then slip something into Sora's drink and say we're leaving for the hospital, say its food poisoning. My dad will cover it up and we're set free."

"I like that."

"Hey! What are you going to make me drink?!"

"Oh nothing…"

"I don't trust you guys."

"You probably shouldn't."

The two laughed and the spiky glared at them both.

--THE NEXT DAY. APPROX. 6:54 P.M.--

"Guys! We're going to be late!!" The silver one yelled, dressed in an uncomfortable suit as he did that night at the restaurant.

"Don't blame me! Kairi's the one taking forever!" The spiky one yelled as he too waited impatiently in an uncomfortable suit.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!!" The redhead said as she opened her door putting on her stilettos.

"Damn girl, how the hell do you walk in those things?!" The spiky haired boy said gaping at the 6inch heels.

(A/N: I actually heard that line somewhere. But hey, it's still funny right?)

"I can balance, unlike you blockhead. Now come on!" She urged them into the elevator.

"_Damn, she's scary when she's dressed up. The devil really _does_ wear prada."_

--AT THE FUNDRAISER PARTY, LATE--

"Riku! Glad to see you finally made it." His dad said with obvious fake cheer. The three saw why. The Graylands were there as well.

"So, how's the party going?" The silver one asked his father, hoping to avoid an awkward moment.

"Good, everything's good."

"Glad to hear. Uh, we'll be, around. Okay?" He said walking away with his friends.

"Where's a good corner to hide in?" The spiky on asked. The redhead hit him on the arm.

"We aren't hiding!"

"Why not?"

"Want me to use my shoes to stab you?!"

"No! No! Stay away from me with those shoe daggers!"

"Enough you guys. God I wish I was twenty-one." The silver boy said.

"We're all friends here." He said that with a swift stomp to the foot with the girl with the weapon shoes.

"No underage drinking! Especially not in New York!!"

"Wouldn't be the first drink…" Spiky said under his breath.

"What?!"

"Nothing… Huh, Riku?"

"You needn't remind me… ever… again."

--FLASHBACK!--

"Only one. That's it." A slightly younger spiky haired boy said holding two beers.

"Fine…" A slight younger silver haired boy said taking a bottle.

--TEN MINUTES LATER--

"I love you Riku!" A _really _drunk Sora said after way more than one drink. "Hold me forever!"

"I don't think I can… I can't even walk!" A drunken Riku said as he tried to stand up again. The two giggled and fell to the floor and passed out.

Several bottles lay on the floor around them. The two woke up in positions they _never_ want to be in again.

--PRESENT--

The two stood silently staring at the floor.

"Oh… my… god… no. You didn't…!" The redhead said staring at them in shock.

They didn't answer and scooted away from each other.

"I should slap you both in the face!!"


	9. Bored For Life

OMG! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I couldn't stop laughing! I hope you have fun reading it!! I _am_ known for my funniness. Yea… I have people all over the world reading my fanfics! Yay for the new Reader Traffic thing on fanfiction! It tells you what country people are reading from! Isn't that sweet?! I have at least 10 different countries of readers. Anyway, wow, sorry to bore you with random facts…W00T! Random senseless violence up in here! No ownage of mine. I write it. I didn't create it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bored For Life**

The three stood in a corner sipping some sort of tropical fruit juice. Well, two were consciously standing against the wall sipping some sort of fruit juice; the other was sleeping standing up and subconsciously sipping some sort of tropical fruit juice. All in all, they were surviving.

All three sighed at once, even the spiky-headed who was asleep against the wall.

"When does it end?" The sliver haired one asked.

"I don't know… that's one detail your dad forgot to mention." The redhead said.

"Sometimes I just really hate him…" The silver haired one set his cup on a table, crossed his arms, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

The spiky haired one snorted and dropped his cup, pouring his tropical fruit juice on himself. He didn't even wake up.

The two just stood there, stifling laughs, trying their very best to _not_ burst out into insane laughter. They had a hard time.

"She we… hah… wake him… hah… up?" The redhead asked giggling.

"I don't know. Let me take a picture first!" Silver head boy took out his cell phone that matched his hair and took a picture. "Hey blockhead!" He said loudly in the sleeping boy's ear.

The spiky haired boy was caught by surprise and gasped. "What!? Aw man!!" He looked down at the spilled fruit juice.

"Come on you idiot, go get yourself cleaned off." The older boy took the younger one by the arm and pushed him into the bathroom. As he did that, a girl walked out of the other bathroom.

"YOU IDIOT!" The spiky haired one said from the other side of the boy's bathroom door.

The girl stared at the silver haired one standing in front of the door.

"Uh… hi…" He said, laughing nervously.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked.

"No, I don't you do." He looked at her eyes. They looked familiar.

"Uh, alright. My name is Christiana. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Likewise. I'm Riku."

And as if it were on purpose, Sora came bursting out of the bathroom, ruining the moment. "What were you…?! Uh… hi."

"Hi." Christiana said, stifling a laugh.

"Christiana, this is the idiot, Sora." Riku said.

"What?! Hey! Shut up!" Sora blushed.

"You're the one who fell asleep against the wall and spilled your drink all over you."

"Oh whatever…" He said. "I'm going back to Kairi…"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Yea, yea…" Sora disappeared around the corner.

"Your Grayland's daughter, aren't you?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"That's some answer."

"Yes, I am his daughter. You must be Sumizome's son."

"That I am."

"So I guess that means we're rivals, huh?"

"I don't see why we have to be. I mean… just because our fathers are business competitors doesn't mean we have to hate each other. I don't plan to go into business anyway so I'm just a person, right?"

"Hmm… I guess so. See you later, person." Christiana said smiling as she walked away.

"Such an idiot…" He said to himself as he walked back to the corner where the three were hanging out.

"Well it's about time Riku! We were starting think something bad had happened to ya!" Sora joked.

"_He_ started. Although I don't know how he can even start to think!" Kairi said.

"Gee Kairi, ouch. So, how'd it go with the girl?"

"How'd what go with what girl?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing, nothing happened."

"Uh huh…"

"What's going on?" Kairi asked, obviously confused.

"Riku met a girl."

"Shut up." Riku said taking another cup of juice.

"Do you like her? Think she's hot? I think she's hot." Sora said and barely managed to dodge Riku's fist.

"Just shut up!" He drank his juice.

"Wow, I've never seen you so red, Riku." Sora continued to tease.

"I hate to admit it, but… I have to agree with Sora on that one." Kairi said.

"The last time I saw you blush like that was when Tidus and I stole your pants!"

Riku spit out his juice. "I KNEW THAT WAS YOU!"

"What happened?!" The redhead asked feeling left out.

"Well… Riku was climbing a tree one day, and a coconut fell out of the tree, hit him on the head and knocked him out. So as payback for tying me in a tree by my ankles, Tidus and I stole his pants." Sora laughed and Riku's facer grew even redder. It was red from anger and embarrassment, now.

"And where was I when you idiots did that?!" Kairi yelled.

"Oh you were sick."

"Do you remember what I did even though I didn't know one hundred percent that it was you?!"

"…Yes…"

"You're lucky there are hardly any trees in New York!! Otherwise I'd…!!" He started and was interrupted.

"Hello you three." Riku turned around and saw his father.

"Uh… hi…" Riku said, knowing his face was still red.

"What's going on?" He asked feeling the tension.

"Nothing… just talking about the past." Riku said, his face returning back to normal.

"Ah, well… the party is almost over, you three can get heading back to the apartment now. I'll call you a car." The words he said were like them being told they were being set free after ten years in prison. They decided to hold in their celebrations until after he was out of sight.

"Alright… well see ya." Riku said setting his cup down.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot, I have some things I'd like to discuss with you Riku."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, is it alright if we have breakfast together, just the two of us? We haven't spent a second together alone."

"_And for good reason…"_ Riku thought. "Nah, I don't mind."

"Good then. I'll meet you in the lobby at seven tomorrow morning. Goodnight." His dad walked away.

"Oh Jesus, did I just agree to be alone with him?!" The silver hair boy sighed.

"Come on… let's get back. My feet are killing me." The redhead said.

"Hey, if we get mugged you kill them with your shoes." Spiky said.

"I'll stab you right now to test that theory!"

"Hey, hey! No violence now!"

"It's better than stealing someone's pants! I can't believe you did that!! Wait, scratch that. I can believe it!!"

"He has pants now!"

"Can we stop talking about my pants?! Please!!" Riku said annoyed, as they walked into the elevator.

"Fine… Let's get back to that girl… So do you…?" Riku punched Sora in the face. "SWEET JESUS!"

"That's I feel about that subject."

"Riku!! That wasn't very nice! Oh great he's bleeding!!"

"Come here you asshole!" Sora pulled Riku's hair and punched him in the face. He too was bleeding.

"You're going to regret that!!"

"Bring it on!!"

"ENOUGH! THE BOTH OF YOU! VIOLENCE NEVER SOLVES ANYTHING! Now behave before I stab you both with my shoes." She stood between the two. "The two of are the most immature people ever!! When we get back you're getting a lecture whether you like it or not!!"

The two groaned and regretted their actions. Now they were in for something worse than bloody lips.

--AT THE PENTHOUSE--

"Listen up you idiots!!" The redheaded started. The two were on separate couches and she had her deadly shoes in her hands. "It's bad enough that you guys fight at home, but out in public?! Come on I know you're more mature than that! Riku, didn't you just turn seventeen?! And Sora… UGH! Just grow up! I mean it!" The redhead took her dangerous weapon shoes and went to her room.

The two sat across from each other avoiding the others eyes. They sat like that for a while.

"Some night, huh?" The spiky haired one said breaking the silence.

"Yea…" The other agreed.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

"Hey, I was asking for it."

"You were."

"No hard feelings?" Spiky reached out his hand.

"Not until you do something _really_ stupid." Silver boy said and put out his fist. The other smiled and answered it with a fist bump. The silver haired one got up and walked to his room. "Oh and Sora… I do think she's hot."

"What?!" He shot up but before the spiky one could say anything more the other closed his door and locked it. "Oh… you…! Err! That's just like him…"

He walked to his room. It was late. It had been a long day.


	10. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

The three friends walked the streets of Manhattan and stumbled across the remains of America's greatest tragedy. The twin tower remains. It was but a large hole in the middle of the sky scrapers. It certainly didn't belong.

"So this it huh?" The redhead said as they walked up to the World Trade Center Memorial.

"They say it was the United State's great tragedy. A day no one can ever forget. My father says he still remembers where he was when it happened. He could have died if he hadn't been out on a business trip to Connecticut." The silver haired one said staring at the ground.

"It's sad. To think… all those people died." The spiky haired one said reading the names.

"And even more that never were identified or even found." The redhead said.

The three stood really quiet for a few moments for there was nothing to say in a place like this.

A moment of silence was in order. Even though they were foreigners.

No, especially _because_ they were foreigners.

On the memorial it read:

"_The date that shocked a nation. The date no one will ever forget._

_9-11-01_

_The Day Our Nation Changed._

_Forever."_

The three silently walked back to their apartment. They didn't feel much like hanging out anymore. They just wanted to sit in their apartment. All they could think about is if they were in the places of the people that were stuck in the middle of it.

They would prefer to Heartless any day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

September 11, 2008. That's today's date. I needed to find a way to make a reminder, a memorial, rather. This was the only thing I could think of. I won't be updating any of my other stories today. It's the anniversary of my country's greatest tragedy. I know I have a lot of readers that aren't from America, so here's what happened (if you don't know).

September 11, 2001, terrorist bombers hijacked 4 planes. The first plane, Flight 11, hit tower one, it fell first. The second plane, Flight 175, hit tower 2, and then it proceeded to fall. One flight was taken back by the passengers. They made a movie about that one. It was Flight 93 crashed near Shanksville, Pennsylvania. Flight 77 crashed into the Pentagon in America's capital, Washington D.C.

If you want the details… go look it up on Google or Wikipedia or something. I've nothing left to say at this time.

Now it's time for our moment of silence.

_In Memory of all those who lost their lives, I dedicate today's fanfic._

_NEVER FORGET, 9-11-01._


	11. Coming Clean

I think one of the reasons I never went on with this is because it's hard to follow a fanfic tribute. Especially for something big that changed my country. But, I promise now to continue with the story, whenever I can. Now, this chapter is going to change some lives. You may experience some style changes in my writing, but what can I say? It's been seven months since I took a crack at this fanfic!

Let's just say that the last chapter is randomly thrown in there, and call this the morning after chapter 9, yes?

**Coming Clean**

The next morning, the silver haired boy woke up to his seven A.M. alarm. Sighing, he turned it off and sat up. He sat there for a moment, dreading the following day. It would start off with breakfast with his father at eight. He sighed again as he walked to his dresser and picked out an outfit for the day. He took a quick shower before heading out to see if anyone else was awake. He walked out in something other than his normal clothing. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and black pants.

Sure enough he saw red haired girl, in her usual pink attire, sitting in the living room area reading the morning paper. "Good morning."

"Morning." She said looking up from the paper. "Are you excited for your outing today?"

"Sure." He said in an overly exaggerated way.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine." She said, standing.

"Fine?! I have to spend an hour or more with my father!"

"Its better than being viciously murdered, right?"

He sighed. "I think I'd rather be viciously murdered."

"Man up! You can take it! Sora and I will be praying for your safe return."

"Yea, thanks."

"Do you know where you're going for breakfast?"

"No clue. He just said to dresser "nicer". Which means he'll be wearing a suit and I won't have on jeans and a tee shirt."

"Well you look nice. Went with black I see?"

"I didn't know what else to go with."

"What time do you have to have to meet him?"

"Eight, but I have to "meet a car" at seven forty."

She looked down at her watch. "Oh, well then you'd better get moving. It's seven thirty-five."

"What?! It's that late!?" He ran back into his room to grab his wallet and phone.

"Take the chain off, Riku."

He sighed but took it off and shoved it in his back pocket. He turned his phone on silent and put it in his front pocket. He shut his door behind him and walked to the elevator.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck." She hugged him and pushed the elevator button for him. He walked in and pushed the down button.

When the doors opened it was seven thirty-nine. There was a man in a suit standing by the front door. He called Riku over and told him where he was to meet his father. He led Riku to a car opened the door for him. Riku awkwardly thanked the man as the door closed. The car started moving.

The whole ride Riku wondered what his father wanted to talk to him about. His mind wandered a bit. By time the car had stopped he was not even thinking about his father anymore. The door opened and when he got out he saw his father standing outside.

"Hello, good morning. How are you today?" His father asked as Riku exited the vehicle.

"Alright I guess."

"Good, good. Come with me, we have some serious business to talk about."

The only thing that came to the boy's mind was: _"Oh great."_

The boy followed his father to a table that seemed lonely in the back corner of a crowded restaurant. The surrounding tables were empty, even though the rest of the place seemed to be jam-packed. There were men who stood around who seemed to be looking nowhere, but everywhere at the same time.

Riku felt uncomfortable as he took the seat in front of his father. His father simply smiled in a way that annoyed Riku, because they both knew all too well that it was even more fake than simply a whitening procedure. It was that kind of false reassuring smile that people give when they are about to say something that they other person might not want to hear. And Riku was dreading it. He almost felt like throwing up just to get out of there.

But he stayed. He was sort of intrigued, in a sense. His father actually met with him, unlike their previous plans for breakfast. No excuses and he made it. Frankly, Riku felt a little shocked and a little relieved that his father cared even a little bit about his feelings to actually show up.

His father started off by clear his throat. "There is something that I've been needing to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Riku asked, already dreading the words as they rolled off his tongue.

"Has your mother... uh..." He stuttered for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I mean to say, has your mother ever discussed family matters with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your relatives, I mean."

"Uhm... whose side?" Riku faintly remembered anything from his father's side, and there was not too much on his mother's side.

"Uh... shall we order something to drink? What would you like? Coffee?" Riku found this was to obviously stall for time.

"Uh... sure." He gave his father a peculiar look. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Nothing. What do you mean?" He avoided eye contact and waved to one of the men who stood against the wall. The man walked to the table.

"You're acting strange." Riku leaned on the table and tried to listen to what his father said to the man but couldn't catch anything. His father had one of those types of voices that could be heard by only those he wanted to listen to it.

Riku leaned back and looked over at the other side of the restaurant. There were people immersed in gossip. They all seemed like his father. Rich and floaty. None of them could really hear what the other had to say but laughed and sipped their laced drinks into the morning. How boring it was to be in New York.

Riku sat there kind of wishing that his father would be called away to some business meeting, just to get this torture over with. But in the middle of his thoughts his name was called.

"Riku, did you hear me?" His father said almost annoyed and partially worried, but a bit excited.

"What?" Riku snapped back into reality. His thoughts had wandered longer than he thought.

"Your coffee is here, is what I said." He pointed to a cup, that looked more like it was supposed to be on display rather than be used. He took two packets each of "organic" sugar and cream and poured them in before taking a sip.

"So how's your mother?" His father asked him as he sipped his drink.

"No different. She'll never change."

"As I figured she wouldn't."

"Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Riku asked bluntly, but again he was shot down.

"What about you? How have you been?"

"I've been fine... now can we get to the point?" Riku was always impatient, but his father cut his wick in half. He nearly set to flames until his father sighed.

"Fine. We should have told you a long time ago, anyway. Why wait another minute?"

"Just say it already!"

His father did not say a word, he simply motioned to someone behind Riku. Riku did not feel like turning, so he sat for a moment until his father spoke. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Riku, there's someone I want you to meet." Riku turned slightly and barely glanced at the stranger's face to find it not so strange. He stood quickly, nearly knocking over his chair. He was awestruck, there were no words to be said a moment like this.

There, standing in a pinstriped suit, was a boy, the same age, with the same eye color, the same hair color, the same skin color, the very same face... but smiling a twisted smile.

"Riku, meet your brother, twin, in fact, Kurokumo."


	12. Welcome to Paradise

So it's definitely been a while. But hey, I just got an aching to write, so I cranked out this whole thing in about 2 hours. Not bad, not bad. Since I'm finishing this authors note at 3:43A.M. (and I write these, **USUALLY** after I write the story). So really, I don't own, like, my own life, let alone anything in his fanfic. I do hope you like this chapter! It kinda reads weird and ends in a cliffhanger. SO FULL OF ANGST, I LOVE IT!~

**Welcome To Paradise**

"T-Twin brother? I-I have a twin?" Riku stood in awe at the boy named Kurokumo.

"Nice to finally meet you, Riku." Kurokumo said, still smiling that twisted smile. His voice sounded just like their father's voice, with a heavy New Yorker accent, a bit of sophistication, and a stuck up attitude. "It seems like you didn't know about me. I just learned about you a few months ago."

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about? You're **just** telling me **now** that I have a twin brother? Don't you think that you should have told us before now?" Riku didn't realize he was yelling as loud as he was, but at the moment, he couldn't think straight.

"Riku, calm down." His father said, standing, as a few of the closer customers turned to see what the yelling was about. "Sit back down."

"Hell no! Neither you nor Mom could tell me anything? This is kind of important! I'm seventeen years old and I **just now **find out I have a brother, a **twin** brother?"

"Hey, why are you so upset? This was part of their deal. It's only fair that they split us up." Kurokumo said calmly. He had either gotten over the ordeal from find out earlier, or really didn't care.

"How is it fair that we don't meet until now? I've visited before, what happened to you while I was here!"

"I went to see Mother. What do you think? Besides, its a big city."

"I've made sure to suppress any mention of Kurokumo while you are here, Riku. Especially on television."

"How can you control that much? So much that I haven't even gotten a hint!"

"Father's that powerful. Don't you know what he does and how much money he makes? This **is **the city that is run on money."

"This... this is ridiculous!" Riku sighed and tried to calm himself down.

"Please sit back down. We can discuss this together." Riku's father tried to reason with his son, but he wasn't seeming to get through to him.

"I'm leaving. I can't deal with this right now." Riku walked out the front door, without even turning at his father's calls. The suited men slowly followed. Once Riku was out the door, he broke into a sprint and turned into an alley before the men could see what way he went. As soon as the men had walked back in the restaurant, Riku walked out onto the sidewalk. He had run towards the direction the car had driven and was determined to find his way back to the apartment complex.

After about ten minutes of walking, Riku took out his phone and called Kairi. He told her about Kurokumo. She was as shocked as Riku and after a few minutes she told him to wait to say anything else until he got back, because he sounded angry. Riku guessed that he must have seemed crazy, but in New York, he was normal. He made sure that her told Kairi to call him if his dad had came to look for him.

Using the GPS on his phone, Riku found the apartment complex, but as soon as he was getting close, a limo pulled up the door and his father and Kurokumo got out.

"Crap!" Riku hung back and watched them enter. "Now doesn't_ this_ suck?"

"People are going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself." A familiar girl's voice told him.

Riku turned to see Christiana Grayland.

"Hey, person." Christiana said as she popped earplugs out of her ears. She was wearing a Green Day shirt and torn jeans. She had been the girl he saw in the lobby a few times. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Riku looked away from her.

"You're a bad actor. Did you get in a fight with your dad or something?"

"You could call it a fight."

"So you just found out about KK?"

"Huh? You mean Kurokumo? You know him?"

"Duh, he lives in Penthouse A. I hadn't seen him around lately, though. Apparently this is why. Ya know, when I first saw you, I thought you were him, but then it looked like you ate food I just assumed you were related. My dad told me about you, and how I wasn't to tell you about KK. It was stupid, but I know that it would just seem like a low blow to your dad from mine if I had told you."

"It's stupid that I just found out today about him." Riku was starting to get angry again.

"Come on, come with me. We don't want you exploding in public, and I surely don't want to get caught with you going psycho. That's all the press my dad needs." She took his arm and started walking.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where I usually hang when I don't feel like hanging with fancy rich people. You won't see KK _near_ this place." She let go of his arm as soon as she was sure he would keep following.

"What kind of guy is KK like? I only saw him for a minute."

"You can hardly call KK a "him." He's more of a woman than I am. Looks like you got all the testosterone."

"Uh..."

"Rumor has it, he's in line to take over the company, but now that you're here, things change."

"What do you mean by that?"

"KK isn't exactly what you would call "responsible." He's out drinking every night and hardly ever comes home. He's anorexic and bisexual. Welcome to New York."

Riku really didn't know what to say to what she had said about Kurokumo.

"What I think, is that you were brought here to either convince KK to straighten up or just to straight up tell you that you're going to take over the company."

"But... I don't want to take over his company... I just want to back to Japan."

"Well, I don't think that threatening KK with you inheriting the company will set him straight. Hell, nothing can set KK straight but killing off all the males in the whole world. It's just a good thing that he can't do drugs, otherwise I think he'd have overdosed by now."

"Not that I think he should, but why can't he?" Riku decided on his topic instead of about the company.

"He shot up once and it reacted to it. Not that it's exactly _good_ for you. But usually once isn't enough to put you into emergency. It may mess you up for a few days, but it was bad enough for your dad to step in and try to cover it up. I don't exactly know what happened or anything because I wasn't there. This is like, fifth hand information. Another rumor has it is that he has some bad organs. With his habits, I'm not surprised. He's going to need a new liver. People joke that he should have two livers instead of a stomach because he doesn't use his stomach."

Riku was really regretting where the conversation was going. First of all, he didn't like hearing about people from other people, and second, she hadn't said a good word about someone who was his own flesh and blood. Riku had mixed feelings about the conversation.

"Is Kurokumo... really that bad of a person?" Riku sort of felt bad for his brother, to find out that people thought of him that way.

"I haven't really talked to him. But a fundraiser, he mouthed off to me. He was lucky that my brother was there to stop me from punching him in the face. He's cocky and arrogant, and he was probably drunk then. Now that I think about it, I probably would have broken him in half if I hit him. A lot of people don't like him. He probably doesn't have any _real_ friends, just ones that like his money."

"That's... really sad."

"Yea, the worst part is, if he had been sent with you, he most likely wouldn't have turned out that way. If you haven't noticed already, your father isn't exactly "father of the year." He never scolds KK, he just lets him get away with all the stuff he does."

"Yea, I know that my dad is awful. I hate him, myself. I wonder how KK feels about him..."

"He wants him gone. Like, gone, gone, so that he can take over the company."

"But my dad's in his forties, its not like he's going to die soon."

"Sorry, Riku, but KK is the evil twin. So evil, that he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

"What do you mean by that?"

Christiana was going to say something, but she stopped at a building. "We're here."

Riku looked up at the building. It looked like a club, but not the kind he'd seen on television. "What is this place?"

"Welcome to Paradise. It's a rock club for the rich kids who want to forget that they're rich kids and just have a nice, safe, alcohol and drug free place to hang. There's an arcade, pool room, pool as the kind you play, dance floor, chill out rooms, and stuff like that. No formal dress code, just gotta be wearing something."

"Sounds nice. I could use a haven like this." For some reason, Riku checked his phone. He forgot that it was on silent so he missed a text from Kairi saying that his dad was there. He sighed. "I figured."

"What?"

"My dad went to my hotel room and asked my friends where I was. They don't know, of course."

"You can invite them here. I'll tell you the address and they can use a GPS or just wander."

"My one friend has a phone with GPS like mine."

"Cool, then call and tell them."

"I hope my dad isn't still there."

"That would suck."

"I'll text her first."

"What are your friend's names?"

"You've met one, Sora. He's was that spiky haired one. My other friend's name is Kairi."

"Ah, idiot boy."

"Yes, indeed." He sent the message asking if his father was there and awaited a reply. When she answered that he wasn't there, he messaged her the address to the club. He also told them to be extra cautious and make sure that they weren't being followed.

"Ah, those body guards won't come in here. Gotta be one of the top of the top to get in here. Which we just so happen to be. Shall we?" She pointed to the door.

"What about my friends?"

"We'll tell the man what they look like and their names so that he can just send them in."

"Alright, if that's what you think is best."

"Well if we stand out here, paparazzi will come. That is never good."

"You can say that again."

The two entered the building, unaware that they were being watched and followed.


	13. Best Thing In Town

If you think that this is sounding like The Parent Trap. You're wrong. Here's a spoiler, Riku's mom and dad HATE each other. :D Glad I cleared THAT up for ya.

**Best Thing in Town**

"So this is where you like to hang? It's a pretty sweet place." The silver haired boy said as he followed the black haired girl through to the empty arcade room.

"Yup, and it was pretty funny to watch the bouncer squirm when he heard your name. He probably thought you were KK at first." Christina laughed and at that moment Riku's cell phone went off. "Green Day, nice."

Riku took out his cell and answered it. It was Kairi, and they had arrived at the building.

"Just tell them to go straight back and follow the signs to the arcade." Christiana told him, he relayed the message and hung up.

"Why _did_ you bring me here?"

"I told you, I don't want you exploding in public. All New York needs is another freak. Plus, I thought that you could use a place, that your dad wouldn't know about, to cool off."

"Yea, thanks."

"No need, I was on my way here, anyway. Want me to show you around when your friends get here?"

"Yea, that would be cool."

"I've been wondering, where did you learn English? You sound like a natural."

"My mom raised me to speak both languages. We also learn in school."

"Huh... we learn to speak "business" in my school. Along with Spanish, French, German, and Chinese. Mostly the languages that will help with foreign relations."

"My friend, Sora, speaks Chinese better than Japanese or English. He likes takeout a _little _too much." Riku laughed.

"Interesting. Does your father speak Japanese?"

"Fluently. He has family there, that's how he met my mother. He was born here, though."

"I see. My family is all American. I mean, a few live in other countries now, but the majority was born in America. Were you born in Japan?" Riku nodded.

"So that means KK was too, I'm pretty sure he's a citizen though."

"Really? I don't understand the rules and stuff of America."

"Neither do we, Riku. Most of us are lucky that we don't have to take the test to stay in the country."

"Well isn't that nice?" The redhead said as she walked into the arcade.

"YOU!" The spiky haired boy exclaimed pointing at Christiana.

"Oh no, the idiot from the bathroom." Christiana said with sarcasm.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Sora, you're an idiot." The redhead said.

"Thanks a lot, Kairi!" Sora sighed.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced herself to Christiana, completely ignoring Sora.

"I'm Christiana, nice to meet you as well." Christiana said to Kairi, laughing at Sora.

"You know that's Sora." Riku said.

"Quite an interesting lot you hang with, Riku."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Want me to show you around now?"

"That would be great." Kairi smiled. Christiana started off the tour.

By time they had decided to stop and eat, she had shown them around most of the club. The tour halted in the cafeteria where they all ordered sandwiches of different kinds.

"Ya know, they have fancier food than this." Christiana said as she picked up her sandwich.

"Well you sure didn't get it." Riku said as he took a drink of his soda.

"Live in this part of New York a little longer and you'll crave the cheap stuff." Christiana laughed.

"I don't think that I could ever get used to New York." Riku sighed. "Especially not with Kurokumo in the picture."

"I don't know what I'd do if I found out that I had secret twin after seventeen years." Kairi said as she sipped her soda. "Especially if I had your dad."

"I'd run away if I had your dad." Christiana said, finishing her sandwich.

"I guess you know more about him than I do." Riku sighed.

"Well, I know more about his ad campaigns and business dealings than anything personal. Trust me, my dad has tried his best to dig up his personal life but he keeps bumping into lawyers."

Sora sat silently eating as the other three talked. It wasn't because he enjoyed his food so much that it had silenced him, it was more that he had no idea what they were talking about, as Kairi had failed to mentioned anything about Riku's twin brother Kurokumo.

"Is he identical?" Kairi questioned.

"He looks _nothing _like me!" Riku huffed.

"If he gained a hundred pounds, and lost the eyeliner, yes he does." Christiana said as she got up to throw away her trash.

"Hundred pounds? Eyeliner? What kind of guy is he?" Kairi asked, confused.

"You can hardly call KK a he." Christiana smiled. Kairi looked puzzled.

"Apparently my twin brother is also my exact opposite." Riku rested his chin on his palm.

"KK is anorexic. He's a model."

"A model? You would that think we would have heard of him."

"Nope, KK doesn't exactly get the best press, so Sumizome covers it all up. Everything. Especially when his _other_ son is in town."

"It wouldn't matter about me since I'm not a model; and I bet no one in New York City plays Japanese video games."

"You'd be surprised." Christiana smiled.

Riku sighed as he got up to throw away his garbage.

"So what are you going to do about Kurokumo and your father? You can't avoid them for the rest of the month." Kairi stood.

"I know, I know. I'll talk to my dad tomorrow." Riku looked to Christiana. "Where's the restroom?"

"At the of the hall past those doors." She pointed out double doors at the opposite end of the cafeteria.

"Thanks." He proceeded through the doors and towards the restrooms.

"Nice place, they've got here, don't you think..." A voice said from behind him, "Brother?"

Riku stopped and turned to see Kurokumo. "How did yo-?"

"... Find this place?" Kurokumo interrupted. "Do you really think that Father would just let you run off? Father had gotten a tip that someone had seen _me_ enter Paradise. The bouncer at the gate has lose lips when there is enough money under his nose."

"So why are _you_ here?"

"It's a teenager's club. Also, Father wouldn't want to be caught in here. Bad publicity, you know. A businessman like Father walking into a wreck center for disturbed, rich kids, now that's social suicide."

"Hey, these people aren't disturbed!"

Kurokumo scoffed. "Oh, right." He said with heavy sarcasm. "They're perfectly normal with their emo music and their loner attitudes. They'd rather sit alone in the corner than be with hundreds of people at the hottest parties in the city."

"What's so wrong with that?" Riku growled.

"Please, it's just stupid. It's like they don't even know how to have fun."

"Well, _sorry_ that they'd rather _remember_ what they did the night before!"

"If you remember it, then you didn't have fun." Kurokumo smiled. Riku hated that smile already.

"Just who do you think you are to judge these people!"

"I'm the best thing in town." Kurokumo laughed. "Everyone wants to be me. Everyone wants to be my friend."

"I bet all of your _friends_ are bought and paid for."

"Money rules the world my dear brother. You'd best to learn that." Kurokumo turned to walk away. He stopped and turned to look at Riku. "Father will be furious with you. I'll see you in the morning, that is, if you don't run away like a little baby again."

Kurokumo laughed as he walked away. Riku clenched his fist. He had never hated anyone so much. Not even his father.


End file.
